1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door wiring harness connecting structure for connecting wiring harnesses of a doorframe and of a trim cover upon installing the trim cover to the doorframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fig.7 shows a prior art door wiring harness connecting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-73511.
In this structure, a wiring harness 43 on a vehicle door (i.e. a door wiring harness) is connected to electric accessories 44,45,46 upon installing a trim cover 42 to a doorframe 41.
A cowl-side wiring harness 47 on a vehicle body side is connected to the doorframe 41, and electric accessories such as power-window motor 44 and door-lock unit 45 with respective connectors 48,49 are arranged on the frame 41.
A harness substrate 56 is attached to the doorframe 41 by means of a clip or the like. The door wiring harness 43 having connectors 52-55 on each end relative to the connectors 48,49 on the doorframe 41 and also to connectors 50,51 on the trim cover 42 is arranged on the harness substrate 56.
A switch unit 46 with a power-window switch, a trunk-opener switch, and the, like is provided on an armrest portion of the trim cover 42, and the connectors 50,51 of the switch unit 46 are provided on the back of the trim cover 42.
After connecting the connectors 48,49,52,53 of the doorframe 41 and of the harness substrate 56 by attaching the harness substrate 56 to the doorframe 41, the trim cover 42 is installed on the doorframe 41 while connecting the connectors 50,51,54,55 of the trim cover 42 and of the harness substrate 56.
In the above prior art structure, however all the connectors are to be simultaneously connected while positioning the trim cover 42 against the doorframe 41, the connecting work is not easy and needs much time. And, in case that a moving mechanism is provided on the connectors of the electric accessories on both the doorframe 41 and the trim cover 42 for the purpose of easier connection, the connectors of the accessories would become too large to be installed in a narrow space in the door, which becomes more significant with an increase of electric accessories.